Marth and Meta Knight: The True Story
by golfer
Summary: Ever wonder what REALLY happened when Marth and Meta Knight met for the first time? What was the true nature of their relationship? Well, we'll find out! NO YAOI! There's my hint. Read and review. The first of my series of "The true Story" oneshots.


Hope you like it! There has been debate as to what Marth's and Meta Knight's real relationship is. Well, I shall tell you. You see, it started a long time ago, back when that great big X in the sky was an island, full of life. Then, Tabuu invaded. He used his Primid army to take on Smash Universe. But, two smashers met, and became friends. You see, it happened in a battle, during the middle of the subspace war...

* * *

Marth had finished defeating all the primids. He had a rough time in the castle, and on the battle scared wasteland. He stared up at the subspace hole; started by the bomb. _"What is it?" _He thought. As he stared into the hole, he saw from the corner of his eye a ball. Coming closer, it was a ball with wings. Then, a ball, wings and a sword. Marth swung his sword at it, and the two swords clanked with a shower of sparks. Marth was larger than this ball, so when he hit the other sword, the bat-like creature was knocked away. He regained his posture, and flew towards Marth with a great, frightening speed. Marth swung his sword again, and they clanked once more. The bat swung his unusual sword low, but Marth countered. Marth swung overhead, but the bat was too fast. Suddenly, Marth saw behind the bat the primids that he had battled earlier.

"Look out!" Marth warned. He jumped over the grape with a sword and sliced through 3 primids. However, as he looked back, the other creature had done the same. Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by Primids.

"I'm Meta Knight," Meta Knight said as he backed up.

"Call me Marth," Marth replied as he backed up, eventually into Meta Knight. The two looked at each other, and then charged into the sea of green evil.

Meta Knight fought the flood easily. He just used his drill rush and Mach tornadoes to their limit, and it showed as wherever Meta Knight was, Primids weren't.

Marth had a harder time. His sword is sharper on the point, so if he wasn't the right distance away, the primid would only be knocked away, but would come back. One primid hit him into a ditch.

"Mar-uh," Meta Knight stuttered with urgency. "Martha! No-Marth!" Marth was falling down into the endless abyss, where there was no return. Marth dug his sword into the rock, but it fell out. As he was in freefall, and the light was disappearing, Meta Knight grabbed onto his hand. Meta Knight strained as much as he could in pulling him up. Soon, and slowly but surly, the two saw the light come back. And Meta Knight threw Marth down, and Meta Knight fainted. He just carried a man three times his size out of a hole.

Marth grabbed onto Meta Knight, and held him in his left hand, while handling his sword with his right. Marth did his best to just make it away from the primids. Finally, through an hour of hard fighting, Marth killed the last of the primids. Finally, the exhausted prince dropped the still unconscious Meta Knight. Marth looked in horror at his new friend.

"C'mon Meta Knight. Don't die on me," Marth said, fearing that Meta Knight was injured. "Please." Marth took off Meta Knight's mask. Marth knew CPR, so he pushed on Meta Knight's chest, or at least he thought he did, since Meta Knight is like a blueberry. Then, Marth knew what he should do next. (Take this as Yaoi and be deemed as a sick person!) Marth put his mouth on Meta Knights, and breathed out. Eventually, He saw Meta Knight's eyes flicker open, so Marth, with haste, got his mouth away. Meta Knight jumped up and shook his head rapidly.

Meta Knight was stunned when Marth told him about what happened, where Marth had fought for an hour and did CPR. Meta Knight turned away from Marth.

"Thank you," Meta Knight said. "For saving my life." Marth nodded. However, suddenly, they looked up and saw the flying thing carrying a subspace bomb! In fact, his name was known as the subspace emissary.

"We gotta kill that thing!" Meta Knight said. "It's evil. It's causing all those primids to attack!" Marth ran forward before Meta Knight could even react, and Marth, knowing the tip of his sword was unstoppable, swung at it. Marth scratched the metal. Meta Knight rushed up next.

"It can fly…" The Subspace Emissary said in awe. He launched his laser, and it his Meta Knight's wing, stopping him. Meta Knight put his wings in his cape, cringing in pain. Suddenly, a third guy with blue hair, like Marth's, ran by Meta Knight in incredible speed.

"GREAT…AETHER!" This man yelled. "That's why you don't mess with Ike!" He taunted the wounded Subspace Emissary as it flew away awkwardly. "Who are you guys?" Ike said.

"C'mon Ike," Marth said with distain. "You know who I am! This is my…friend Meta Knight." Meta Knight walked up to Ike slowly. Ike towered over Meta Knight.

"I'm Meta Knight" Meta Knight said. Ike laughed.

"Hahaha!" Ike laughed. "This little raisin has a name?" Marth was not pleased.

"Can it Ike," Marth shot back. "This guy saved my life! The primids surrounded me, knocked me into a hole, and my friend here pulled me out!" Meta Knight, being humble, added "And he saved mine too…" Ike knew when Marth was being serious, so Ike stopped.

"Thanks Marth" Meta Knight said. Marth looked with a confused face.

"For what?" Marth asked.

"For saving my life…and being my only friend."

* * *

Aww. MK4ever, consider this a present to you, okay? Also, consider this a present to anyone who likes Marth and Meta Knight friendship and abhors the yaoi. Merry Christmas!

Oh, and in your review, if you want, you can ask me to make other oneshots like this, but between other characters. For example, what really happened between Samus and Pikachu? That's what I mean. Read and Review please!


End file.
